


Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Peter and his fingers or not the speechless kind of person

by Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis (Samstown4077)



Series: Colepaldi Collection [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, RPF, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Colepaldi-in-the-Tardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Capaldi seems to use his middle finger a lot. After an interview through the World Tour, Jenna points out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor Who - Colepaldi RPF - Peter and his fingers or not the speechless kind of person

**Author's Note:**

> Collection of Headcanons and Fic(lets) for the RPF Colepaldi ship. Please do not read when you don't like Real Person Fiction! Keep in mind, this is a fictional story.

After the Australian Interview, Jenna had watched it in the evening again on youtube and had noticed that Peter had seemed to flip the interviewer off.

So, Peter finds her giggling at his door and asks her what has happened.

"You flipped him off!"

"Excuse you?"

"You didn’t notice, did you?"

Peter, not often overrun, “Jenna, I didn't flip someone off!”

Jenna just turns the tablet around and shows him the interview they had given in the morning.

Peter, first perplex, then with a little shocked smile, “Oh fuck, I did flip him off! This is…,”

"-gold!" Jenna just keeps amusing herself over the incident.

"Oh, you like that, don’t you?"

"Yes, actually, I do," she smiles brightly before turning around again, to walk back to her room. Stopping one last time by the door frame, "the internet will love it, surely. Peter and his finger-ssss."

"There are just fingers…on a hand," he turns around his hands, watching them, even testing the birdie fingers for a second. "Nothing special about it."

"Don’t say that, I like them."

Peter turns toward her, unsure how to take the comment, “you like my fingers?”

She hesitates for only half a second, “Your hands, Mister Capaldi! I like your hands,” she starts the video again, holding it out to him, before adding, “quite sure they can do some more interesting things, than just flipping someone off.”

The door closes before the comment has totally sunk into his head, so the only thing he can do is giving a soundless breath to the door, his mouth half open.

There are not many moments he is speechless, but this time, he totally is.

 


End file.
